


To The Rosary

by rizzywuzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Demons, Possession, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzywuzi/pseuds/rizzywuzi
Summary: where dokyeom believes he is slightly too accepting of newcomers in his life.
Kudos: 1





	To The Rosary

_Sometimes I ponder upon the possibility of Heaven and Hell. I sit up at night wondering if it's all even real, if it's just one big coping mechanism, or if it's just a waste of time. I lie awake late at night whispering prayer after prayer to myself whilst, in the back of my mind, convincing myself that She is listening._

_Of course she is._

_Who would I be talking to otherwise?_

_But..._

_Sometimes I ponder upon the possibility of the existence of Lucifer. I sit up at night wondering if these doubts boiling deep in my soul creates an open wound for He to infect._

_I wonder if I'm too accepting of everyone new that comes into my life._

_And now...here I sit..wondering if I've already subconsciously accepted him._

The dusty grandfather clock stands tall and proud in the corner, ticking away. Each tick eats away at the silence of the cathedral, simultaneously bringing a strange calm to his racing mind. 

As it's apparently 2:52 AM, the church is empty. 

Dokyeom would never begin to think that a church could seem so alive even when he's by his lonesome. The stained glass windows paint him rainbow and the soft lights color his white rosary pale red and blues.

He looks up, staring her right in the eye. The Mother Mary statue holds the eye contact as he fully sits on the steps before her. His fingers find the crucifix on the end of his rosary, he holds on tight.

"Please hear me...", Dokyeom loses his words, a sudden anxiety taking over. He shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and starts again. "Please hear me...for I am lost...I need your strength..." 

He coughs, uncomfortable as the fear and doubt in him grows unbearable to deal with. He looks around frantically, barely holding back the urge to open his dry mouth once more to call out to anyone passing by. 

No one is passing by.

_No one is here._

He turns his neck as far as he can without snapping it to look behind him, the exit suddenly seems miles far. He feels trapped, useless, helpless. 

"I wish to have your strength...for I am afraid..." 

Dokyeom hisses, a scolding pain shooting up his arm from the heat coming from his palm.

The rosary. 

It vibrates, cracks, and glows a bright fiery orange. He can feel the heat radiating from it on his horrified face. 

The rosary is melting..heat bursting from the cracks along the crucifix. 

_As if He is bringing him Hell through his rosary._

Dokyeom gags, instinctively grabbing his throat as it feels like some _thing_ is holding his mouth open. 

In the corner of his eye, the crucifix finally breaks in half, a slime like substance shooting out and flying into Dokyeom's mouth. 

He immediately sticks his fingers to the back of his throat.

But it's no use.

He was right.

That open wound...

has become infected.

The last thing Dokyeom sees is a small crack right down the middle of Her face. 

_Please hear me...for I was not strong enough._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm up at 2am so...why not? 
> 
> dokyeom is so kind...and sweet...i don't know why but..he seemed right for this.
> 
> im having troubles with my vampire hunter Jeonghan AU but i will be getting to it.
> 
> this is meant to be a short somethin but if you want more or want me to make a series just lmk if you like it :)


End file.
